Tranquility
by ravenbow
Summary: Lloyd wakes up feeling very much in a trance. He sets off on a small quest, his inner most desires leading his feet down his path. Oyako/Shounen-ai? You decide I guess. Kratos/Lloyd. And a fluffy Noishe. Pretty sure there's some OOC in here somewhere too.


This is a fic that contains Kratos and Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia. Interpret it to be whatever you want; I wrote it based on what I wanted to read, but it can be seen either as yaoi or oyako. Personally, I love both very much.

I obviously don't own ToS or any of its characters. Thank you Namco!

* * *

Lloyd woke suddenly but calmly, his vision focusing on the bright stars above. The group was camping for the night now, near the Iselia Human Ranch. Lloyd's chest felt tight as he wondered what woke him. He hadn't heard anything, and Noishe was sleeping silently next to him, though his tail and nose twitched as he dreamed. Lloyd thought if maybe he should be on his guard, but a sudden air of tranquility had swept over him. He got up quietly and began walking into the forestry that protected his sleeping companions.

Soft ferns brushed his feet as he walked aimlessly through the forest. Lloyd was feeling a strange vibe, as if he was being pulled towards something. He looked around but only saw the blurry shadows and highlights that the moon's light lazily defined. His steps crunched quiet and sluggishly. He knew it was dangerous to be alone, and to be so un-alert, but he just couldn't fight out of this bizarre stupor.

After a few minutes, Lloyd stopped walking, coming to a rather large tree trunk. Lloyd's sleepiness started kicking in again as he looked up the height of the massive foliage. His eyes trailed through the leaves and up to the sky; the stars were still twinkling brightly at him. His eyes began to droop slightly and he staggered a little.

From behind, gentle steps padded towards Lloyd.

"…Hm?" The visitor's voice sounded deep and familiar.

Lloyd brought his gaze back down slowly. He didn't really remember what he did next since he was too concerned with forcing his eyes back open.

"Lloyd…" the voice breathed out softly.

He heard more footsteps, and when they stopped, Lloyd finally turned around. He would have reacted differently had those amber eyes that gazed at him now held a different emotion. An unbiased party would expect to see hostility in those deep orbs, but Lloyd saw something special; almost like simple pleasure at seeing someone you are fond of, dare he say affection. Lloyd kept hoping and wishing that this man before him would come back to him, be on the good side of the battle. He had sleepless nights tossing and turning from his frustration.

"What are you doing out here alone? It's dangerous."

Lloyd blinked once slowly, his face blank with exhaustion. He fought to hide the hope in his voice. "Kra…"

Lloyd's response trailed off as a large yawn obstructed his voice box. He staggered again and leaned against the tree sleepily for support.

"I was.. I had to…I don't…" Lloyd was mumbling incoherently. His eyes were threatening to close at any moment.

Kratos' head leaned to the side slightly, pondering. He sighed.

"What will I ever do with you…?" He carefully walked up to Lloyd. The drowsy boy made no move to attack or defend himself. He only slid down the side of the tree to slump against the base. He opened his eyes to see that Kratos had knelt beside him. The older man shook his head evenly. He reached his hand and ran it through Lloyd's hair. The sensation soothed the tightness in Lloyd's chest. He closed his eyes as the fingers raked through his soft spikes.

"Lloyd, tell me. Why are you here, alone?"

It took Lloyd a few tries to open his eyes so he could look into the angel's.

"I… I was looking… for.. you?" The answer ended in a question. Lloyd didn't even know he was looking for Kratos until just now. His head felt crowded, stuffy almost, with sleep. He didn't have room to think about his answers and the outcomes.

"I see…" Kratos absentmindedly continued to run his fingers through Lloyd's hair. Lloyd wasn't complaining. Kratos sat next to Lloyd, his hand still following its pattern. A few moments passed until one of them spoke again.

"… Kratos?"

"Yes, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's sentences were broken up by his slow breaths. "If you're… part of Cruxis …and… we're enemies… why don't you.. hate me?" his head fell against Kratos.

Kratos looked down thoughtfully at the boy that was currently half-asleep on him. He wrapped his arm around the boy protectively as Lloyd unconsciously nuzzled closer to the warm body. Kratos rested his cheek against the silky brown locks of hair, still running his fingers through. He hesitated to answer, trying to think of the best way to respond. He obviously took too long for Lloyd's patience since Lloyd weakly pushed his side.

"C'mon… tell me…" Lloyd meant to demand but just sounded like he was begging, like a child.

Kratos breathed out another relieved chuckle. He felt so complete when he was around Lloyd, like the past 15 agonizing years didn't occur at all.

"Because I could never hate you, Lloyd. You're too important to me."

Lloyd made another attempt to push Kratos, but it was such a futile effort that the angel couldn't help but let a very small smile slip.

"I'm too proud of you." Kratos tightened his arm around Lloyd. Lloyd's fingers grasped lightly at the cloth of Kratos' outfit.

"You don't… make any sense-" Lloyd's sleepy voice stopped mid-sentence, making Kratos hold his breath, "_…ever_." Lloyd breathed out. Kratos sighed, smiling.

"I know. I apologize. I would tell you everything if I could. I would give you all the sense you wanted until you were satisfied…" Kratos held him tighter, "…but I _can't_." The last word sounded tormented. "_How I wish I could…_" Kratos whispered miserably into Lloyd's hair.

Lloyd's heart wretched at the pain he heard. He huddled closer into Kratos, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist protectively. Kratos wanted to show every emotion he had held in for the last decade and a half, but he couldn't. It went against his nature, he would not break. Unfortunately for his resolve, the only thing that could break him was currently wrapped in his arms. He would only let the pain show in his eyes.

"Why…" Lloyd trailed off again, but he did not continue this time. There were too many "whys" and not enough answers. He couldn't ask all the things he wanted to in one question. "Just…" Kratos waited, "come back… and be with us… again." Kratos exhaled, hugging Lloyd firmly again. "If only it were that simple… I'd come back to you in a heart beat…"

Lloyd's voice took over the sound of a determined child, "Then I'll… make it simple…"

Kratos leaned his head back against the bark, forcing his breath to stay even. He was so content, but the overwhelming joy he felt at Lloyd's desire to be together made him too blissful. He couldn't get his hopes up. He ran his fingers through Lloyd's hair again; it helped him maintain control.

"Lloyd…?" Kratos wondered if the boy was still awake. The teen somehow managed to open his eyes, looking up at the angel. Kratos looked down to meet his gaze.

"Lloyd, regardless if you trust me or not, if you believe in me or lose your faith… even… if you hate me…" Kratos held Lloyd's head gently in his hand. "…_please_ know that everything I do is for you. It always has and always will be that way." The angel then leaned in and left a feathery kiss on the teen's forehead.

It was the softest, most wonderful thing Lloyd ever felt. The feeling of the best night of sleep ever wasn't better, Genis' cooking filling his stomach could not compare, not even the joy he thought he felt when he heard Collette's laughter could come close to this feeling. The most beautiful Elvin lullaby would shrivel in shame if it were compared to how this felt. Lloyd never felt safer, never felt more protected and… perfect… than right now. Kratos' touch was heavenly.*

"Kratos…" and that was it. Lloyd's head fell against Kratos' shoulder as he finally drifted into unconsciousness.

Kratos held the boy, his selfish needs making his better judgment* fail. He looked to the sky; it was not dawn yet, but the skyline threatened a dark purple in the atmosphere. Lloyd's friends would awake in a couple of hours. Kratos would live another 4000 years if it meant he could hold Lloyd like this just a little longer, or even again.

For the next hour that passed, Kratos let Lloyd sleep on him. He focused on Lloyd's even breathing; it relaxed him. Everything about Lloyd relaxed him. Kratos hadn't felt this tranquil for a long time. Lloyd moved in his sleep, his arms adjusting so he was more on top of Kratos. The older man sighed.

"You make it so hard to leave." Kratos said tenderly, smiling. He was being greedy, taking up every moment that he could with this magnificent child. But he really did have to bring him back now. The skyline was getting brighter. He moved to get into a better position so he could pick Lloyd up. When he did, Lloyd reached for the warmth that left, his eyebrows showing confusion as he whined gently. Kratos hastily put his arms back around Lloyd, and the boy fell back into his peaceful slumber. Kratos let another small smile slip through. He scooped Lloyd up into his arms and began walking in the direction Lloyd had come from. Lloyd wrapped his arm up and around Kratos neck and nuzzled his forehead against the warm skin.

Kratos' heart lurched again. "_How _could anyone _let go_ of him," he whispered exasperated.

When they reached the campsite, everyone was still sawing logs. They were all in a deep sleep, yet every face showed strain and exhaustion. Noishe heard Kratos's steps and wagged his tail, greeting him.

"I guess everyone's stress has caught up with them…" Kratos whispered to the sleeping Lloyd. Lloyd snored lightly in response. Kratos rolled his eyes even though they showed amusement. Kratos gave Lloyd one more firm hug before he gently lay Lloyd on the ground next to Noishe. He positioned Lloyd so that his head rested against Noishe's soft fur, like a pillow. Kratos smiled and looked over warmly at Noishe. He stroked his pet's head, receiving a friendly whine in response. Noishe licked at Kratos' hand.

"I miss you, too, my friend." He scratched just behind Noishe's massive right ear, his tail wagging more prominently. "Keep watching over Lloyd, alright?" Noishe licked Kratos' cheek and wrapped his tail protectively around Lloyd's waist.

"Good boy. I'll see you again." Kratos moved his eyes to gaze at Lloyd.

He ran his fingers through Lloyd's hair one more time, stopping as he trailed his fingers down Lloyd's jaw line. He let his hand linger there.

"Don't die Lloyd..." Kratos sounded stern, but he felt every bit of emotion as he looked at the sleeping face. He allowed himself to lightly kiss Lloyd's forehead once more. Lloyd's face washed over with serenity at the touch. Kratos unwillingly forced himself to stand, his beautiful blue wings unfolding in a gentle light. He patted Noishe's head once more and whispered, "I'll see you again, Lloyd… I promise…" and with that he flew into the sky, returning to play his dreadful role in the world.

* * *

*Heavenly - _HAH_.

*Judgment - And again, _HAH_.


End file.
